


Simple Pleasure

by DistressedHydra



Series: Smash Smut Challenge Season 1 [2]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 00:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistressedHydra/pseuds/DistressedHydra
Summary: Meta Knight relieves some carnal pleasures with Simon's whip.





	Simple Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting two of these a day for nine days, which is when i run out.  
> season two will happen, like, whenever

Simon wrapped the last chain around Meta Knight’s spherical body, and stepped back to retrieve his whip. It had been a fun date, and Simon knew just how to end it. He reached for a spiked, leather whip. Meta knight spoke in his deep, heavily accented voice,

“Use your combat whip. I won’t even feel that one.”

“Are you certain? This whip is deadlier here than it is on the battlefield.”

“I have survived a planet’s detonation, the sword strike of a god, and my primary sparring partner is Kirby. There is nothing you can do to make me feel pain.”

Simon chuckled, “Very well.” He began whipping furiously. Already, there was a bit of a warmth in his crotch. Meta knight didn’t respond, but Simon could see him nodding slightly.

“Can you feel it?”

“Slightly.” There was a light tone to his voice. Simon guessed that he was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> (do you know how long i debated writing this) (i made the fetish whipping just so i didn't have to think about meta knight's genitals)
> 
> feel free to leave kudos or comments!


End file.
